Koibana
by Sae-san
Summary: Shintannak, az ifjú rókadémonnak, női alakban el kell csábítania Arakawa Fuyubit, a híres Kagami-fivérek ifjabbik tagját, hogy az elismertség kapui megnyíljanak neki. De mi történi akkor, ha kiderül, hogy Fuyubi valójában nem is fiú, hanem lány? Teljesíti Shintan a feladatát és összetöri a lány szívét, vagy lemond a hírnévről és szerelembe esik?
1. 1 fejezet: Zavar

**Zavar**

Shintan bosszúsan horkantott, miközben az öreg róka intelmeit hallgatta. Semmi kedve nem volt férficsábításra adni a fejét, mégis meg kellett tennie, hogy bizonyítsa mennyire is érett: ez volt a vizsga, amelyen minden rókanövendéknek keresztül kellett mennie. Bár maga Shintan merő időpocséklásnak tartotta, mert szerinte egy személy érettségét nem az tükrözi, hogy átmegy-e valamilyen vizsgán, hanem az, hogy miként beszél, vagy cselekszik.

Egyáltalán nem szerette, hogy neki, mint _kitsune_, férfiakat kell elcsábítania, elvégre a rókadémonok célpontjai kifejezetten az „emberhímek" voltak. A halandó nőkkel egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak, pedig ez annál inkább izgatta az ifjú fantáziáját.

Mikor mestere végzett a javaslatok felsorakoztatásával, megkönnyebbülve tápászkodott fel, s ment ki a helyiségből a verandára, majd a lépcsőn lelépdelve átvágott a kerten, s a fák rejtekében meghúzódó ajtócskán keresztül elhagyta Tenami-_sensei_ kúriáját. Kiérve meg sem lepődött, hogy az épületegyüttest sűrű erdő veszi körül, elvégre nemcsak mestere iskolául szolgáló lakóhelyét, hanem az összes kitsune házát ez az óriási erdő rejtette el a kíváncsi halandók szemei elől. Ennélfogva pedig nem is meglepő a tény, miszerint Tenami-sensei, Shintan és a többi róka úgy ismerte a rengeteget, mint a saját tenyerét.

Az ifjú rókadémon tűnődve túrt bele hajába. Semmi kedve nem volt egy halandó férfinak tenni-venni magát, ám ha elismerésre vágyott, akkor meg kellett tenni azt, amit számára előírtak. Shintan pedig másra sem vágyott jobban, minthogy a többi róka tisztelje őt, azonban még ennél is jobban vágyott a hírnévre...

A senseitől a következő feladatot kapta: a _Kagami_-fivérek ifjabbikát – aki egyben visszahúzódóbb is volt ikertestvérénél – kell elcsábítania olyannyira, hogy az teljesen belészeressen. Még első hallásra sem ígérkezik könnyűnek, elvégre szerte az egész tartományban tudják, hogy ez az ifjú igencsak zárkózott természetű. Viszont ha sikerrel végzi el a próbát, hírnév és elismerés kapui megnyílnak számára.

Az ifjú róka gondolatait teljesen lefoglaló fiú némi pénzt hagyott az asztalon kifizetve ezzel az általa elfogyasztott szakét, ami annyira nem volt jó, mint az otthoni, de tekintettel kellett lennie a társaira, ugyanis ha nem ivott volna velük együtt, akkor azzal megsértette volna őket. Azt pedig nem akarta. Még úgy sem, hogy valójában nem is ismerte őket, mert igazából az a négy részegeskedő barát annyira rámenős volt, hogy kénytelen-kelletlen be kellett adnia nekik a derekát. Hiába, azok négyen egészen lázba jöttek, hogy megpillanthatták az Arakawa-család ifjabbik fiát. El kellett ismerni, a fiú valóban feltűnő jelenség volt, ám az még elképesztőbb volt a fogadóbéliek számára, hogy ikertestvéréve nélkül mutatkozott. Így tehát az épp benn ülő emberek kihasználták a pompás lehetőséget, és a négy baráttal együtt elszántan noszogatni kezdték őt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Az egész annyira kínos volt számára, hogy félóránál több ideig képtelen volt ott maradni és távozásra szánta el magát.

- Máris elmegy, úrfi? Miért nem marad még egy kicsit? – A fogadós csalódottan nézett utána.

- Köszönöm a szakét – biccentett az őszülő férfi felé. – Ízletes volt – tette még hozzá kisvártatva, majd udvariasan meghajolt a többiek felé és kilépett az ajtón.

Kiment a fogadóból, s az alkonyati ég alatt felszállt hűségesen várakozó hátasára. Kissé bosszankodott, elvégre még így is túl sokáig maradt. Ha nem engedett volna az iszákos barátok unszolásának (még csak nem is tudta a nevüket!), akkor mostanra már elérte volna szülővárosának határát, de így csak késő estére fog hazaérkezni. Ha szerencsés.

Már a nap is alábukott, mikor az ifjú, lova hátán ügetve alakokat pillantott meg az útkereszteződésnél. Az egyikük egy nő volt, ehhez kétség sem fért, ám az asszonyt öt férfi vette körül. (Öt!) A legény gyorsabb iramra ösztökélte hátasát, így hamarosan oda is ért a csoporthoz.

- Ugyan már, ne szégyenlősködj, cicám! – mondta az egyik férfi. – Gyere velünk, meglátod majd, milyen jól fogod érezni magad. – A többi férfi felröhögött.

- Köszönöm uraim, de inkább kihagynám. – A nő zavartan lépett volna egyet hátra, ha az előbbi férfi meg nem ragadja a karját, ám az ifjú lova szerencsére pont ekkor ért oda, s a fiú kissé kihajolva a nyeregből megmarkolta a másik ruhájának nyakát, így amaz némileg fulladozva tántorodott hátra.

- Te meg ki a fene vagy és mit akarsz? – rivallt rá az öt férfi egyike.

- A nevem Arakawa Fuyubi, és valamiképpen nem akar tetszeni, amit a hölggyel tesztek.

- Miért, mit csinálunk vele? – hörögte az, akinek a ruháját fogta. A férfi pofátlan kérdésére a fiú szeme vészjóslóan összeszűkült, aztán minden további nélkül szorosabbra fogta a szorítását, ezért áldozata még kevésbé jutott levegőhöz.

- Zaklatjátok – válaszolt a kérdésre. – A nők nem szeretik, ha zaklatják őket.

Hirtelen elengedte foglya grabancát, aki valósággal a földre rogyott.

- Takarodjatok el innen, amíg még a saját lábatokon tudtok távozni! – A magát Fuyubinak nevező ifjú hangja olyan hideg volt akárcsak a jég, ám fenyegető voltához feltűnő megjelenése is rásegített, hiszen vörös pupillájú karmazsin szemei rémítően néztek ki. Haja hófehér volt, a bőre pedig rettentően sápadt, az arca túlságosan is lányos, de még így úgy festett, mintha csak démon lenne. Egy démon egy virág szépségével.

Több se kellett hát az útonállóknak, hamar elinaltak (mert a bátorságuk cserbenhagyta őket), mialatt Fuyubi csak bosszúsan fújt egyet.

- Megtudhatom a nevét hölgyem? – érdeklődött udvariasan a különös fiú.

- Nijo Rika vagyok, uram – hajolt meg a nő.

- O-Rika-san a közelben van egy kis facsoport, ott letáborozhatunk, majd reggel, ha kívánja, bekísérhetem önt a városba – ajánlotta fel Fuyubi.

- Hálásan köszönöm, Fuyubi-sama. Ön igazán nagylelkű. – Az asszony ismét meghajolt.

Az ifjúnak el kellett ismernie, hogy a nő rendkívüli szépséggel bír. Világosbarna haja hosszan leomlott a könyökéig, igaz, kicsit zilált volt, ám még így is selymesen csillogott a holdfényben. A nő bőre kissé napbarnított volt, azonban ez csupán egyfajta különleges kellemet kölcsönzött az asszony külsejének. Türkizszín szemei szinte igézőek voltak, s nyilván rabul is ejtette volna a fiút, ha nem kapja el a tekintetét.

Viszont az egész helyzetben a legfurcsább mégis csak az volt, hogy Fuyubit a hölgy pillantása inkább egy férfi tekintetére emlékeztette. Egy asszony egy _**férfi**_ szemeivel. Elég nevetségesen hangzott, de a különös érzete még így is megmaradt.

Ráadásul, ha ez még nem lenne elég már most megkérdőjeleződött benne, hogy melyik nemhez vonzódik inkább, elvégre, mint egy fiúnak beöltözött _**lány**_ nem volt érdekeltsége egyetlen nő felé sem, egészen a mai napig, s ez meglehetősen zavarta őt...

_**Kagami**_**:** tükör (鏡); ezzel próbáltam utalni arra, hogy ikrekről van szó.

_**kitsune**_**:** róka (狐), a japán mitológiában a rókákat különleges tulajdonsággal ruházták fel: képesek voltak emberi alakot magukra ölteni, ezáltal elcsábítani a férfiakat. A legendákban több híres kitsune is szerepel, például Tamamo-no-Mae és Kuzunoha.

_**sensei**_**:** a tanítókat illető tiszteletteljes megszólítás (先生)

**A történetben szereplő megszólítások**

_**-chan**_**:** becéző jellegű megszólítás azok számára, akit ismerünk (ちゃん), így például nem tanácsos a japán főnökünk neve után egyből odabiggyeszteni

_**-kun**_**:** a fentihez hasonlóan kissé bizalmas megszólítás, amivel a fiatal fiúkat illetik (くん)

_**-sama:**_ megszólítás, amivel általában a rangban felettünk állókat szólítjuk meg (様), például a hűbéres is ezt tette az ura neve után, mikor beszélt hozzá

_**-san**_**:** egyaránt teszik férfi- és női nevek után; körülbelül annyit tesz, hogy „úr", vagy „kisasszony". Annyira mindennapi a használata, hogy szövegekben is csak szótagokként jelenik meg (さん)

_**-sensei**_**:** a tanítókat illető tiszteletteljes megszólítás (先生)

_**O-XY-san**_**:** a nevek előtti „o" egyszerre lehet bizalmaskodó (小), és udvarias (御), ez természetesen attól függ, milyen kanjit használnak. Természetesen Fuyubi sohasem bizalmaskodásból használta, hanem csakis udvariasságból, mert ő „tiszteletreméltó", illetve „méltóságos" értelemben használta az „o"-t. Általában amúgy is inkább ebben az értelemben használták, így ez a japán írásban, csak egyszerű szótagként (お) szerepel, nem pedig jelként.


	2. 2 fejezet: Még hogy shuudou!

„**M****é****g hogy shuudou!"**

„_Mi__é__rt kell nekem mindig udvariasnak __é__s el__ő__z__é__kenynek lennem a n__ő__kkel?_" – Fuyubi hatalmasat sóhajtva merült el az _onsen_ forró vizében, miközben saját fejét átkozta.

- Most már mindegy – fújta ki a levegőt, kelletlenül beletörődve. Mégis kissé bosszankodva kezdte lemosni magáról az út porát s némi örömöt érezve állapította meg, hogy legalább a haja nem piszkolódott be. Már éppen kezdte volna igazán élvezni a fürdőjét, mikor hirtelen bokorzörgésre lett figyelmes.

- _Dare da?!_ – kiáltotta. Egyetlen sima mozdulattal kiugrott a vízből és magára öltötte kimonóját. Már az övet is megkötötte, mire előtűnt Rika.

- Elnézését kérem, Fuyubi-sama. – A nő bocsánatkérően hajolt meg. – Csupán azért jöttem, hogy köszönetképpen megmossam a hátát. – Erre aztán a leányzó hirtelenjében nem tudott mit felelni, így csak hosszú pillanatok múltán tudott megszólalni:

- O-Rika-san – kezdte halkan, de közben vörös szemeivel áthatóan meredt a nőre. – Ön túlontúl is előzékeny egy olyasvalakihez, akivel csak nemrég találkozott. – Bizalmatlanul tekintett a másikra, mire amaz zavartan mentegetőzni kezdett:

- Nem, ön félreértett engem, uram! Igazán nem volt semmiféle hátsó szándékom. – szabadkozott, ám Fuyubi gyanakvását nem lehetett olyan könnyen félresöpörni.

- Akárhogy is legyen, már elkésett, O-Rika-san – mondta hűvösen. – Épp végeztem, így, ha már itt van, akkor nyugodtan fürödjön meg. A tűznél fogom várni önt. – Azzal fürgén összeszedte a dolgait, s elvonult, magára hagyva Rikát, aki csak mereven nézte maga előtt a földet. A haja eltakarta az arcát, ezért Fuyubi nem tudott semmit sem leolvasni a nő arcáról.

„_Sz__ó__val nem vagy te olyan f__é__rfi, aki oly k__ö__nnyen elcs__á__bul az ellenkez__ő__ nem k__ö__zel__é__ben. M__é__g akkor sem, ha az egy gy__ö__ny__ö__r__ű__ n__ő__..._" – Shintan bosszúsan vette le a fejéről a vörös juharfalevelet, mire azon nyomban felvette valódi emberi formáját, majd haragosan bámulva vizet vetkőzni kezdett.

Egyszerűen nem tudott kiigazodni ezen az átkozott fiún. Megmentette őt azoktól a kéjsóvár disznóktól, udvariasan viselkedett vele szemben, most meg, mikor viszonozni akarja szívességet, kiosztja, hogy túl figyelmes vele.

- Mi a franc van vele?! – sziszegte saját tükörképének, ám várakozásának megfelelően, válasz nem érkezett attól. Lehet, hogy a fiú a _shuudou_ híve...? Ha igen, akkor megette a fene az egész küldetést, úgy, ahogy van.

„_Nem!_" – A rókaszellem öntudatlanul is a hajába markolt, miközben a víztükröt bámulva, belegázolt az onsenbe. – „_El__ő__sz__ö__r kider__í__tem, melyik nemhez is vonz__ó__dik jobban. Ha val__ó__ban a shuudou h__í__ve, akkor f__é__rfik__é__nt fogok a k__ö__zel__é__be f__é__rk__ő__zni._" – A kitsune végre elmosolyodott. – „_Csak nyugalom, Shintan_" – bíztatta magát. – „_Csak nyugalom._"

Másnap delelőre már elérték Fuyubi szülővárosát, s épp egy falatozóban itták a teát – amit Fuyubi fizetett –, mikor a fiúnál idősebb nő váratlanul tette fel az őt foglalkoztató kérdést:

- Fuyubi-sama – kezdte tétován, amivel elérte, hogy a fiúruhába bújt leányzó, még a teája ivása közben is ránézzen. – Ön talán... a shuudou-t preferálja?

Fuyubi szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek a döbbenettől, mialatt érezte, hogy félrenyeli a teát. Ennek eredményeképp a szervezete erős köhögésre késztette őt, így kénytelen volt kiköpni a szájában lévő folyadékot a poros földre, miközben szaporán kapkodott levegő után.

- Ez... ez meg honnan...? – Hitetlenkedve bámult fel Rikára, akinek az arcán nem látszódott semmiféle érzelem.

- Tehát nem – vonta le a következtetést a kitsune a látottakból.

- Persze, hogy nem! – replikázott a „gyanúsított". – Úgy nézek én ki, mint, aki... mint aki...

- Kíváncsi lennék rá – kezdte egy, az Arakawa számára ismerős hang –, ha Fuyubi-kun a shuudou-t gyakorolná, akkor talán a férfiak öröme, vagy a nők csalódottsága lenne-e nagyobb? Ha az apja és a bátyja nem figyelte volna őt árgus szemmel, akkor már rég betörtem volna ezt a kis szégyenlős vadócot.

- Urou-sensei! – Fuyubi azt hitte menten megüti a guta. Ez a mocskos attitűd nem is tartozhatott máshoz, csupán egykori mesteréhez, Urou Kasemorihoz, aki a bátyjával együtt tanította őt kardforgatásra. Tipikus nőfaló volt a javából, iszákos természetű és csak „piszkos dolgokról" tudott beszélni, így az ember nem is gondolná, hogy egy erős _bushi_val áll szemben.

- Ó, ugyan már, Fuyubi-kun! – vigyorgott rá régi tanítványára a férfi. – Nem csak én gondolkozom így. Vagy talán tévednék? Ön mit gondol, _nee-san_? – fordult hirtelen a női alakban lévő Shintanra, aki hirtelenjében se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott az előbb elhangzottak hatására.

- Őt hagyja ki ebből, sensei! – lépett védelmezően Rika elé a fiú, mire volt mestere arcán a szégyentelen vigyor, csupán még szélesebb lett.

- Csak nem a szeretőd, hogy így véded? Sajnálattal veszem tudomásul, hogy egy ilyen tapasztalatlan kölyökre vesztegeti az idejét, nee-san. – mondta, azzal tettetett csalódottsággal kifújta a levegőt.

- Urou-sensei! – Fuyubi pipacsvörös fejjel kiáltott rá a férfira. Jól tudta, hogy amaz mindössze szórakozik vele, ám még így is soknak tartotta, hogy a sensei ennyire pofátlan módon beleártja magát a más dolgába. Teljesen felháborodott és kifordult, általában nyugodt önmagából, így ki akarta osztani mesterét egyszer, s mindenkorra, ám amaz újfent megelőzte őt a beszédben.

- Mondd csak nee-san – fogott bele. – Nem undorodsz a kölyöktől?

- Tessék? – pislogott értetlenül a megszólított.

- A sápatag bőrétől, a vörös szemeitől és a fehér hajától – sorolta. – Gyerekkorában sokszor hívták őt démonok kölkének a bátyjával egyetemben.

„_Ez az emberh__í__m, most komolyan gondolja azt, amit k__é__rdez?_" – tűnődött magában a rókaszellem, végül mégis választ adott a feltett kérdésre:

- Nem hinném – kezdte egy kedves mosollyal az arcán –, hogy ezek a külső tulajdonságok bármiben is befolyásolnák Fuyubi-sama értékét. – E mondatával elérte, hogy a nőcsábász mester kissé eltátsa száját, mialatt az ifjú csodálkozó tekintettel fordult felé, ám Rika nem törődött ezzel és folytatta:

- Fuyubi-sama, kedves, udvarias, és mindenek előtt segítőkész; habozás nélkül nyújtott segítőkezet felém, mikor alig egy napja bajban voltam. Fuyubi-sama törődik a körülötte lévőkkel és oltalmazza őket. Én legalábbis erre a következtetésre jutottam, noha tudom, ez nem valami sok.

- O-Rika-san – A fiúnak beöltözött leányzó megilletődve nézett a kicsit barnás bőrű nőre, miközben érezte, hogy pár ütemet kihagy a szíve, ahogy a türkiz szemek szinte teljesen magukkal ragadták őt.

- Nem tudom, mit csináltál vele az ágyban, hogy ilyen érzelmes maszlaggal áradozik rólad, de... – Urou-sensei tanácstalanul vakarta meg a feje búbját. – Azt legalábbis észrevettem, hogy igen közel álltok egymáshoz. Látom, most már igazi férfi lett belőled Fuyubi-kun! – Azzal a mester egy jó nagyot csapott egykori tanítványának hátára, miközben ismét az arcára öltötte a rá jellemző kaján vigyort.

- Na, én mentem, kölyök – közölte, mialatt felállt és az övébe fűzte a kardját. – Oh, majd elfelejtettem! – mondta, majd félig visszafordulva a türkizszemű nőre nézett.

- O-Rika-san – szólította meg amazt. – Ha netalán megunnád ezt a kölyköt, akkor én bármikor szívesen fogadlak.

- Maga mocskos vén varjú, szálljon le O-Rika-sanról! – A „fiúból" váratlanul tört ki a nemtetszése, amit hajdani mestere csupán egy hahotával jutalmazott, mire Fuyubi csak bosszúsan fújtatott.

Ezalatt Rika, vagy, ha úgy tetszik a női alakot magára öltött Shintan elgondolkozva figyelte a magában füstölgő Fuyubit, s közben valami megmagyarázhatatlan melegséget érzett a szívében, ráadásul még csak észre sem vette, hogy mosolyog...

_**bushi**_: harcos, vagy más néven szamuráj

_**Dare da**_**:** Ki az?!

_**nee-san**_: általában az öcs szólítja meg így a nővérét, ám más nők megszólítására is ugyanúgy alkalmazzák

_**onsen**_**:** meleg vizű gyógyforrás (温泉), amit Japán az intenzív vulkáni működésnek köszönhet.

_**shuudou**_: sajátos homoszexuális kapcsolat, általában egy fiatal fiú és egy idősebb férfi között. A Bushido normálisnak tartja, azzal az egy feltétellel, hogy, mint a házasságban, az ilyen kapcsolatokban is fontos a hűség.

„_**Maga mocskos v**__**é**__**n varj**__**ú**__** (...)!" **_- Urou Kasemori (烏郎柏森) neve szó szerint így fordítható le: „a holló fiának tölgyerdeje". Ám kanji (烏), melyet Kasemori a hollóra használ, ugyanúgy jelenthet varjút is.


End file.
